Usuario discusión:Ciencia Al Poder
__NOINDEX__ Así que tu... Vaya, el misterioso usuario anónimo... sabía que era algún administrador de WikiDex con el que estaba discutiendo, antes de llegar creí que era Andrés bonilla... bueno, no ceo que basarse en las tablas de WikiDex fuese un plagio, sinceramente, y más para un wiki en el que la mayoría de usuarios no tienen mucho control de la edición. Otras cosas si vienen de Wikidex, como la guía de edición; y eso nadie lo discute, claro... Bueno, se despide un poco triste y decepcionado --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 16:05 23 ene 2010 (UTC) :Vaya. Muy claro... Sabes, creo que me he ofuscado en tener razón cuando no la tenía, pero rectificar es de sabios. Lo siento mucho; lo he pensado y te pido perdón. Es cosa tuya perdonarme o no, al igual que decidir las consecuencias. Saludos y mis sinceras disculpas, --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 20:45 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Te lo agradezco, a partir de ahora intentaré ser más objetivo y responsable. Espero que vuelva a ser como antes y nos llevemos bien. Por mi parte no hay problemas. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|¿Alguna duda?]] 21:07 23 ene 2010 (UTC) No lo sabía No sabía que eras de Dilagapedi, me alegro por ello puesto que se que vas a ayudar o ¿no?AnGeL 18:22 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Conflicto. Hola Ciencia al Poder. Veo el lío que ha aparecido contigo en Dialgapedia. Hasta crearon un Club anti ciencia al poder. (Lo he borrado, ya que me parece una falta de respeto a un usuario, en este caso a tí). Sobre lo de Víctor Alfaro Rudilla, quiero que me hagas un favor. Pídele amablemente en su discusión el perdón por lo que hayas hecho mal :) Y yo colaboraré contigo, borrando la entrada de blog a tu petición, ya que tengo los poderes de administrador. Sobre las supuestas copias de WikiDex, últimamente he estado quitando Plantilla:De WikiDex, '''ya que esos artículos no eran ni mucho menos plagios'. En cambio, he borrado unos cuantos que si lo eran. Otra cosa es que se copien Plantillas de WikiDex o que borre artículos que estén realizados con el típico "Copy Page" Espero una respuesta digna de alguien maduro como tu Mis más respetos IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 16:46 13 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿Quién soy? Ah ya me acuerdo soy la persona a la que le borrastes el artículo sobre los Mitos Hola veo que te has vendio a Dialgapedia, a ver si adivino¿Para borrarnos más artículos? En Dialgapedia ya estamos hartos de tí y hemos tenido bastante con tener que soportarte en Wikidex, para mí aquí sobras.Arasero01 17:01 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Conflicto 1ºEsa entrada la borraré porque no pinta para nada, y los nuevos usuarios que vengan a esta wiki irán en contra tuya. 2ºHabla con Víctor Alfaro Rudilla sobre ese conflicto. 3ºBorro artículos que tienen el mismo texto o las plantillas que son copiadas de wikidex, o los que tienen las tablas copiadas. Esa es mi opinión como administrador, espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo, :p IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 20:20 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Por cierto. ¿Las plantillas esas que dices de inciclopedia son esas que dicen "Este artículo provenía de Frikipedia pero ha cambiado tanto que no lo conoce ni su madre"? IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 20:52 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Bueno, pero contéstame a lo de hablar con Víctor Alfaro Rudilla. Por cierto, ¿Fue expulsado como Bloqueo? IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 20:57 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Quiero que todo esto se arregle y borraré entonces la entrada de blog. Sólo eso. Hazlo por mí. IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 21:01 13 feb 2010 (UTC) No me refiero para que vuelva a WikiDex. IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 21:06 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Se me olvidó comentarte que hay usuarios que están manifestándose contra tí. ¿Debería hacer algo como administrador si te hacen una falta de respeto? IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 21:07 13 feb 2010 (UTC) De momento no haré nada.... Pero si actúan con comportamiento violento tomaré mis medidas que haga falta. Por cierto. Ya que estás en DialgaPedia, pásate por alguna de nuestros Fanfics. Creo que necesitas reírte un poco para olvidar todo esto IDo you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 21:24 13 feb 2010 (UTC) :Que ha pasado aquí? Me he ausentado unos días... --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 21:39 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Ciecia al Poder perdona por esa entrada en el blog. --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 02:32 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola y perdón Soy otro de los que viene a pedirte perdón, y que sepas que para mi no eres un ``tirano´´ si no un ejemplo a seguir.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 13:44 14 feb 2010 (UTC) jaja no sabía que estabas aquí xD hola! haber si adivinas quien soy............. ha igual te tengo que poner la firma jaja soy Andy! el usuario que odias, haa es broma... pues bueno no sé porque hago esto si ni siquiera lo vas a contestar pero igual no importa. juas juas aquí no tienes poder sobre mi >=D aaa pero igual me puedes bloquear en wikidex jajajaja XD a bueno no tengo nada que decirte solo que ya he conocido a muchos administradores y todos tienen algo en común.... tu lo sabes más que nadie, jaja bueno saludos pasa más seguido por aquí adios :D Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Ya me aburri de esa firma jajaja 21:39 10 mar 2010 (UTC) No se que pasa... ...pero en WikiDex, no me sale lo de enviar mensaje en el chat ¿estoy bloqueado?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] '¿?' ''Vas a ver cosas, y que cosas 10:21 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya se lo que pasa Has bloqueado a Carlos96, que aveces se conecta desde mi ordenador, pero ¿hay algún modo de hacer que yo si pueda utilizar el chat?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] ¿? Vas a ver cosas, y que cosas 10:29 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Hum...No me sorprende que vengas Sobre la info.Aqui no hay mucha informacion Pero si muchos usuarios que puedes expresarse En el mundo Distorcion ¿Muchas preguntas? Coments¡¡¡ 19:52 3 may 2010 (UTC) Actos vandálicos en tu usuario Han sido revertidos y la dirección IP del usuario anónimo bloqueada. Saludos. Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 14:07 15 may 2010 (UTC) Vendedor de Magikarp He borrado el artículo. Saludos. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:55 14 jun 2010 (UTC) MT´s Porfavor, no borres los articulos mt´s. Pondré la plantilla de wikidex.[[Usuario:Carlos96 |''CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96| 'XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| '''Ja]] [[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|'Hu...' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|'Ven']] 20:36 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Supuestas copias. ¿Los artículos de MT? Por favor. La descripción está en otras palabras muy distintas a las que hay en Wikidex. Además, la plantilla no se parece en nada. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 20:43 18 jun 2010 (UTC) : Shiny tiene razon, que quieres que esto sea wikidex 2, no es una copia.Puede que algunas cosas si pero no la plantilla.[[Usuario:Carlos96 |''CX]] [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96| 'XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| '''Ja]] [[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|'Hu...' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|'Ven']] 20:47 18 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿Sólo porque ponga Obtención/Localización ya es plagio? La localización en videojuegos no va a cambiar, está expresado con otras palabras. Además yo no he creado esos artículos. En fin, allá tú. Contacta si quieres con Wikia. Me da igual, mejor dicho, nos da igual. Te dirán lo mismo que te estoy diciendo yo ahora mismo. Contacta si quieres con , , , o cualquier miembro del staff. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 21:00 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Por cierto, al poner acabas de destrozar mi trabajo de 3 días en La leyenda pokémon. Puedes ver en mis ediciones anteriores que puse , poco a poco lo fui elaborando etcétera. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 21:04 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Me vas a hacer un favor Tú!!! Me vas a hacer un favor: PKMN es una wiki tranquila, no hay nadie malvado (No digo que tu lo seas) sólo digo que no quiero que esto se convierta en una guerra y que no se hagan cosas en contra de tí, como ya ha pasado. Los más coordiales salu2: El Ciber 21:05 18 jun 2010 (UTC) PD: Si crees que me estoy echando contra ti, también le enviaré el mensaje a Shiny Re: Uff.. solo puedo decirle Disculpa Ciencia al poder no volvera a pasar. en verdad que lo siento -___- Atentamente [[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'y ¿Que Dices?']] 17:16 26 sep 2010 (UTC) RE Lo siento mucho. No lo volveré a hacer. Por otra parte, eso fue lo único que plagié.--'Maestro del sigilo Sly Cooper~Cibermensajes~El BloG~'La vida según Pikachu 2~Cibertorneo~En Ratchet & Clank Wiki 18:06 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Ciencia me podrias pasar el link de los articulos que ha copiado Don.groud,de parte de el,lo siento mucho,no lo volvere a hacer [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Legend of MP']]~[[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Luchas por el honor?']]~[[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'EL portal a la oscuridad(?)']] 15:24 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Saludos, ¿Podrías decirme en qué parte se encuentran las copias aun, para enmendar el error y evitar que pase nuevo? por favor. [[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'y ¿Que Dices?']] 17:45 1 oct 2010 (UTC)